Kuro Isei
|species=Human |gender=Male |deceased state=Alive |age-part1=21 |classification=Pseudo-Jinchūriki of Kokuō |occupations=ANBU Black Op |nature type=Lightning Release~Affinity, Fire Release, Earth Release, Water Release, Wind Release,Yin Release, Yang Release |Kekkei Genkai=Mangekyō Sharingan, Sharingan, Boil Release, |unique traits=Expert Swordsmen |academy age=11 |chunin age=13 |affiliations=Kirigakure |team=The Syndicate~Leader, Seven Ninja Swordsman of the Mist |clan=Uchiha Clan, |shippuden=No |image name =Kuro_Isei.jpg}} Kuro Isei is a ninja of the seven swordsman of the mist and the second in command of FOG, currently he is acting as commander due to the fact that Tokumei is still injured from her wounds from her battle with Kizuko Kaminari. Kuro is the son of Mei Terumi and an unamed uchiha clansmen, whome are both now deceased. Since Kuro is a member of FOG he is required to have an alias or codename, which is 'Kuro Isei', in order to protect his real identity. His real name is Gantetsu Uchiha but only the seven swordsman of the mist, Lady Mizukage and the higher ups of the village know his real name. Despite being an Uchiha himself, he dispises all other Uchiha. Background Early Life ' Being the son of the fifth Mizukage, Gantetsuhad a life many could only dream of having. Unfortunately, like all good things everything has to come to an end. At six years old his mother and father were assassinated by an Uchiha, who was believe to be Saskue Uchiha. Gantetsu witnessed the death of his parents and sister first hand and on that day he awoke his sharingan and on that day he slightly changed becoming more distant from others. Also from that day forth he would bare a grudge against the whole of the Uchiha clan and swore to avenge his parents death by killing all remnants of the Uchiha. '''Enrollment ' A month later he enrolled into the Shinobi Academy since his father could no longer tutor him. During his time in the academy he wasn't very popular and was often ignored because of the uchiha blood that ran through his veins. He was considered a perfect student who would never falter; He was the best in all of his classes and always recieved the highest marks. 'Journey Through the Ranks ' At eleven years old he graduated and became a genin and chose to never rely on Saikens chakra Much to his surprise, his fellow teammates were incredibly kind towards him despite him being an Uchiha and Psuedo-Jinchuriki. After doing extensive research of the Uchiha Clan he came across something known as the Curse of Hatred and came to a conclusion that the curse was also bestowed upon himself. He trained and matured his sharingan eye so that one day he could kill the infamous saskue uchiha like he had killed his parents. Within a year of becoming a genin he had awoken all basic chakra natures and became more than proficient in all of them designating specific combat role to each of them. After successfully passing the Chunin exams, Gantetsu and his teammates where promoted to Chunin level. Together they became one of the strongest teams in the whole of the village. Two years later, he was now fifteen, he was promoted to a Jonin with his team and he became a member of the seven mist swordsman. Also he had mastered his sharingan and had slaughtered many Uchiha earning him the monicker 'The Uchiha Killer' but he had yet to find saskue. He soon came to realise that his teammates were like family to him and they could always manage to temporarily occupy the void in his heart left by his deceased parents and sister. He would often think that they would be the ones who would liberate him from the curse. '''The Eternal Curse On his return to the village from a mission with his team, they were ambushed and captured by a faction of Uchiha that seeked revenged against Gantetsu for the countless Uchiha lives he took. The Uchiha Clansmen tortured and raped his teammates until they finally murdered the both. At the moment of there death he awoke his Mangekyō Sharingan, he gained the Amaterasu and Kamui techniques. Due to his research on the both he knew exactly how to use them. He escaped the prison the Uchiha Faction kept him locked in with the Kamui and engaged the whole faction in a gruesome battle which he barely managed win. Gantetsu took all of their eyes and hid them in a scroll in his pouch. He was retrieved by a unit within FOG amd returned to his home. Soon after he was invited by Tokumei to become the Second In Command of FOG, he complied. Gantetsu soon came to the conclusion that he could never be free of this curse and therefore deemed it the eternal curse. Gantetsu requested that the Mizukage would allow him to fake his own death, she complied.. thus Kuro Isei was born. Personality Kuro wanted nothing more than to protect his village, he was a loyal person and would never betray his comrades. Since the death of his parents and his beloved, Kuro has changed. Now he has a stone cold heart and will do anything for the greater good. Whether it be kill a comrade or drive a clan to extinction, he will do it. Anything in order to protect the only thing he holds dear to him... The Village Hidden in the Mist. Kuro is fearless and is not fased by anything no matter what it is. Appearance Kuro has dark black hair with dark black eyes. He wears an ANBU tactical vest with a black long sleeve shirt underneath. He has black tactical trousers and he also wears a white anbu mask. Equipment * Twin Kiba Blades; Kept in two scabbards on his back. * Wireless Radio; Placed on ear. * Kunai; Kept in leg weapon pouch. * Shuriken; Kept in leg weapon pouch. * Senbon; Kept in leg weapon pouch. * Wire String; Kept in leg weapon pouch. * Explosive Tag; Kept in leg weapon pouch * Scroll; Kept in rear weapon pouch. * Smoke bomb; Kept in rear weapon pouch. * Sleeping gas bomb; Kept in rear weapon pouch. * Eight Sharingan Eyes; Kept in a scroll in trench coat. Goal(s) * To collect DNA of all of the strongest shinobi of the world to create an army to restore the world to peace. Abilities Nature Transformation In his time as a shinobi Kuro has copied many jutsu with his famed Sharingan and since he possesses all basic chakra natures, like his father, he can copy any non-bloodline technique that he wants. He wields all of his chakra natures with great skill, in fact almost as good as the shinobi he copied them from. Possessing all the chakra natures is handy when he battles against ninjutsu users as he possess their elemental weakness so he can effectively counter their ninjutsu. Lightning Release His affinity and most powerful nature lies with the Lightning Release. Ever since he was a child he had been extremely gifted in its usage. It is his primary source of offense and he also uses it to increase his speed and cutting power of projectile. With lightning release he can sends volts of electricity or high volt blasts of lightning to temporarily immobilize his foe. He can change the amount of chakra used in the attacks, allowing him to control the intensity. Depending on the intensity of the attack the length of the paraylsis and damage of the attack can vary. Many of his most powerful lightning techniques are associated with his one of a kind sword, Kiba. Fire Release Being an Uchiha, he possess's unrivalled skill when using Fire Release. He can expel large quantities of fire from his mouth in order to serve his needs in combat. For example he could create a large barrier capable of defending him, widespread fire blasts for multiple targets and focused streams of fire for individuals. A rather unique feat he has aquired with Fire Release is the ability to apply shape transformation to it enabling him to create constructs, he commonly uses it to create weapons to aid him in combat but he is able to even create intricate constructs such as wolves to hunt down the enemy. Earth Release With Earth Release he is rather skillful and has the ability to create a variety of earthen constructs to aid him in battle, like spears and what not. Due to earth chakra's hardening qualities he is capable of creating a somewhat armour made of solid earth around the entirety of his person thus vastly increasing his defensive capabilities. To add to the defensive properties granted by earth release, he can create walls of solid rock and shelters of rock to keep him safe from physical attacks. As well as all the stone and rock granted by earth chakra, he can also spout mud from his mouth. Wind Release ' In the use of Wind Release he is rather skilled. During combat its primary use for him is pushing back an opponent and often to speed up projectiles. Like the lightning release, he has learned an advanced form of the body flicker that enables him to travel at far greater speeds than the latter by manipulating air currents and using aerodynamics to his advantage. Kuro can also summon large gales of razor sharp wind currents to inflict serious external damage to an opponent. '''Water Release ' Perhaps Kuro's weakest elemental nature is Water Release. Although it is one of Kuro's weakest fields he still possess's tremendous power and versatility in the use of Water Release. He is able to expell lage quantities of water at his opponent from his mouth and hand, this ability can be used for many things. Such as creating large barries to protect from physical attacks and firing a continuous jet of water from their hand to strike the enemy and disrupt their attack. Also, he can utilize it to counter against smoke-based and fire-based attacks. Due to the malleablitiy of compressed water he can shape it into many objects, like his fire wolves he can create water wolves. Sometimes he even uses water to further enhance his lightning-wielding prowess, this works efficiently because water conducts electricity. 'Yin and Yang Release ' As well as elemental prowess, Kuro has the ability to wield non-elemental releases in combat. With Yang Release he possess's few techniques but has the ability to surface it on his palms to heal allies and himself also. In Yin Release he possess's more skill than the latter due to his Sharingan, due to the Sharingans abilities Kuro can use very intricate Yin-based genjutsu's just by making eye contact with his target. Some of which include making the opponent believe they are drowning or burning. It takes a very skilled shinobi to realise that they are under a genjutsu but any one that possess a chakra flow seeing Dojutsu will be able to know by seeing the disruption within their chakra flow or whoever they look at. '''Dōjutsu Sharingan Being a member of the Uchiha Clan he possess their kekkei genkai, the Sharingan. Kuro awakened it at when his family were murdered by an unnamed uchiha. He is extremely talented in the use of this Dōjutsu and has all three tomoe. Kuro mainly uses the genjutsu abilities of the sharingan along with its powers of perception. Using it tp pull of counter attacks, sometimes he sees the incoming attack but isn't as fast as his opponent so he dose not have enough time to react. Therefore he is trying to increase his already immense speed. Mangekyō Sharingan As he witnessed the death of his two teammates he awakened the legendary Mangekyō Sharingan. Prior to his awakening, he researched all he could about it in his fathers scrolls and learned all there is about it. In his right eye he has the short-ranged Kamui; which allows him to teleport any target that he makes physical contact with to his dimension. Also, he can warp his own body parts to this dimension to grant him self partial intagibility. This earned him the Monicker 'Red-Eyed Phantom', or Phantom for short. This technique causes little to no strain allowing him to use it many times. In his left eye he has one ability. Using both eyes he can use the amaterasu, the black flames from hell. Anything he gazes upon he can turn to black flames that cant be extinguished. The Amaterasu causes a lot of strain on his eyes, he generally uses this as a last resort. As he has unlocked techniques in both of his eyes, Kuro has awakened the final ability granted by the Mangekyou Sharingan; The Susanoo, otherwise known as the Tempestuous God of Valour (勇武の荒神, Yūbu no Aragami). Kuro has spent days on end trying to perfect this ability. All his hard work has granted him the ability to create the full embodiment of the Susanoo with all the armour included. His susanoo wields two lightning imbued sword that largely ressemble his own Kiba blades. With this he can fire volts of ferocious lightning at his opponents with very little chakra expenditure. Additionally, his Susanoo is clad in a thick battle armour that can withstand the strongest of physical attacks and the majority of energy attacks such as Tailed Beast Ball. Finally, Kuro can create use the Lightning Strike Armour to surround his Susanoo. The intense electric field protects it by electrocuting anyone who makes contact with it. His Susanoo can also use all of the abilities granted by the Kiba blades. To take his susanoo a step further he can also surface the Five-Tails chakra, to empower it. Space-Time Ninjutsu Also he has another technique that he created by himself, as of now it is uncertain whether the Sharingan is required to utilize it. Like the Kamui, it is a Space-Time Ninjutsu. He has name it the Space-Time Transition, allows him to switch places with any physical substance. This technique takes little to no toll on him due to the lack of chakra required to perform this technique allowing him to use it in rapid succession. Kekkei Genkai This kekkei genkai he inherited from his mother, it was the famed Boil Release. A combination of Water and Fire chakra. Kuro has been studying in the ways of Boil Release for most of his life and his very well-versed in his usage, he has been able to master a variety of different techniques which include expelling acidic vapour from his mouth. A unique trait that Kuro as aquired his that he can combine his saliva with his Boil Chakra to turn his spit corrosive. Being the Psuedo-Jinchūriki of Kokou, his boil release is further powered by the Tailed Beasts chakra. This makes him one of the most skilled users of the Boil Release, perhaps on the same level as the real Jinchūriki. Jinchūriki Transformations and Abilities Since he has been the Psuedo-Jinchuriki for his whole life, he has near complete control of Saikens chakra. Kuro can easily go in and out of the initial jinchuriki form without breaking so much as a sweat. Also, he can successfully retain control over his five tails version 1 state. In his verion 2 state he can retain control until the fourth tail, however if he is angered while in the fourth tail state he will grow the fifth tail he risks the possibility of loosing control. Under the tutelage of Shizuka Hōzuki, Saikens Jinchuriki Host, he has learned how to you use the tailed beast ball as well. Although it is nowhere near as powerful than Shizuka's, it is still largely destructive in its own right. As of now he can only use it three times a day. Kenjutsu As Kuro is a member of the famed Seven Ninja Mist Swordsmen it is just an indication of his vast abilities with a sword. Many have great swordsman have even noted him to be one of the worlds greatest swordsman. He has proven to be proficient in the use of all of the legendary blades but he current wields the two Kiba blades. The kiba blades are ideal for his combat methods and goes hand in hand with his natural affinity for lightning and mastery over the nature. He is able to effectively shoot large volts of lightning from the swords together and also individually. Also he has shown the ability to mould the chakra into balls of electricity and other shapes of various shapes and sizes. With Kiba, he can also create a thunder armour but unlike Raiga it is the perfected version meaning he can use it for longer than one attack. Story Arcs Mist Invasion Arc During the invasion of the Mist, he successfully fended off konoha and kumo-nin alike. His overall kill count was around a hundred. The invaders withdrawed before he got the chance to battle one of the commanders. Namigakure Invasion Arc ~ Coming Soon ~ Category:Kaz Characters